


This socks!

by GooeyTiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Kakashi will let him get away with anything, Knitting, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka is an evil mastermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyTiger/pseuds/GooeyTiger
Summary: Iruka sucks at knitting and Kakashi suffers the consequences.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	This socks!

It all started with some socks. When Iruka gave the pair to his boyfriend, Kakashi felt mostly confused. They were knitted out of thick, forest green yarn. The expectant look in the brunet's face made Kakashi regain his composure quick enough for the other man not to notice. The left one was longer, way longer than the right one, so Kakashi tried to fold them at the top to even them out the morning after. After that failed, he thought about bunching them as if they were leg warmers. Having an accessory that matched one of Gai’s would make his youthful friend too excited, and Kakashi was very sure he didn’t want to deal with that at the moment.

So in the end, he resolved to just wear them under his pants. That way, only a hint of green would show in his shins, aside from covering his toes. He knew his limitations: he certainly wasn’t the most fashion forward shinobi in the village, and since consulting either Sakura or Ino for fashion advice was out of the question, this was the best result he could hope for. When later that evening Gai showered him with compliments and asked to borrow them sometime, Kakashi was able to confirm their hideousness. 

Not that he would say anything to Iruka about it. The sensei had taken knitting a few days earlier, having discovered an old pattern book while cleaning the mission desk supply room. No idea why that was there, he said, but as he perused the contents he became more and more curious about giving it a try himself. One never knew when it could come handy, he said. True to his perfectionist tendencies he had become obsessed with practicing, using all his free time to knit endless chains that only yesterday he had learned to turn into shapes. Some attempts later, he figured out that said shapes could be conjoined into questionable looking garments. Hence something resembling socks was born. 

Kakashi was hopeful that his partner would get better at it, the sooner the better. The idea of wearing a nice, warm, handmade sweater didn’t sound so bad, actually. 

By next week, the jounin had left the village for a mission with a scarf wrapped around his neck. Hadn’t Iruka clarified what it was, he would’ve mistaken it for a rug. Or a tablecloth. Gods, it was so heavy, ridiculously wide, and itchy around his neck. As soon as Konoha’s entrance was out of sight, he took it off, carefully folding it and placing it in his backpack. He had to rearrange all the contents inside for the massive piece to fit. 

On his way to the village from the successfully accomplished mission, watery snow fell from the sky. The fabric he carried had gotten so heavy that it slowed the ninja down. Like that, it took him a bit longer than he planned to get back, but when he did, he remembered to put the scarf back on. He was already drenched and cold, what the hell. Seeing the loving look of Iruka when he welcomed him at their apartment made it almost worth it. Iruka peeled the sopping mess from his neck and threw it in the dryer and Kakashi supposed that it would actually fit better if the wool shrunk during the process.

After a shower, two cups of delicious chai, masterfully brewed by his boyfriend, and a quick make out session, Kakashi’s body temperature had normalized, and the offending rag was gone from his mind.

Kakashi was ready to forgive and forget, but Iruka kept generating knitted pieces, his speed scarily increasing.The quality wasn’t improving as quickly, though. 

  
  


The next thing he got from Iruka was a pair of hand warmers.They would have been acceptable, the discreet black yarn was way more fit for shinobi activities and they actually looked the right size. It wasn’t until he actually tried to put them on that he realized that Iruka had forgotten to leave holes for his fingers. If Kakashi kept his hands into fists the whole time, he might be able to wear them. 

Things only got worse: slippers so big he could fit two of his feet into one of them (and the other one was so tiny he could only wear it on his toe), a yellow beret so tight it gave him a headache, and a bag with holes so big he could keep nothing in it.

* * *

  
  
  


“Alright, this has got to stop. Iruka, I’m  _ drowning _ in wool, look at me.” Kakashi declared, exasperated. At home, he was wearing a knitted grey onesie. Iruka had said the shapes were meant to be little kunais but, to be honest, they looked more like chickens. “I love to see you having a good time but I just can’t keep wearing all this stuff! It’s not even that cold yet-”

Iruka looked up, a bit surprised. Then he chuckled. Kakashi had been looking nervous all afternoon and had barely said a word while they had dinner. Contrary to popular belief, the Legendary Copy Nin actually enjoyed conversation. The brown man ate the last bite of his curry, and cleared his throat.

“Ah, I was thinking about it earlier too. I’m actually surprised you’ve put up with me this whole time. Today I came home with another two more balls of wool and realized I had nowhere to store them. There’s yarn in all my drawers.” He scratched his nose and both he and Kakashi looked around the room: there were knitted pillows and a blanket thrown on the couch, most of their kitchenware had been adorned with potholders, and on their windowsill Mr Ukki was looking very handsome, with a lilac cozy wrapped around his terracotta pot. “I get it, you don’t need to wear full outfits all the time. And I'm not blind, I know they don’t always look good.”

Iruka had a pleased look on his face, it was the same smile he had when plotting a good old fashioned prank. Then it clicked. _ The love of my life is evil. _ Kakashi thought.

“Ok, they’re mostly hideous.” Iruka laughed. Kakashi was sure of it now.

“So you know you’re horrible at this, and yet you keep giving me all this stuff to wear?” Kakashi was amazed. He knew it, there was no way someone could be that bad, unless it was on purpose. He focused on the pillows across from them. The stuff he had knit for the apartment looked suspiciously nice. How did it take for him a month to notice? So much for a genius, huh.

“You got me.” -Iruka admitted, a triumphant look on his face, as Kakashi’s face dawned in realization. 

Kakashi quickly got up and caught Iruka from the back before he escaped, picking him up and restraining him. “You  _ scoundrel _ !”

They both laughed as Iruka scurried from Kakashi's loose grip. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He tried to explain “At first I was really trying, I swear! But you kept accepting everything I gave you, and before I realized I found myself trying to adapt the patterns so they would end looking  _ funny _ . Did you know it’s actually more difficult to make them horrible on purpose?” 

Kakashi was dumbfounded at the confession “You’re so lucky you’re cute! I had to bear the looks from everyone in the mission room yesterday, the second pair of socks was actually worse than the first one! And you knit them in  _ hot pink _ ! 

And… and the so-called vest you got me, it had  _ a _ sleeve, just one! Long enough to jump rope with it! Vests are not even supposed to have sleeves!”

Iruka was barely able to breathe, he was on the floor, holding his stomach with glee.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it! I knew you loved me but I didn’t know you were that much of a sucker for me” He laughed for another full minute, and when he regained some composure, got up and walked closer to the pouting jounin, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Forgive me?” he said with a smile.

“Only if I can knit something for you next”

“Seems fair.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Look, I’m almost done with this one, and I’ve been thinking I could give it to Genma, I think it would suit him. Doubt he’ll have the heart to refuse it.” Iruka said with a devilish grin.

The teacher got up from the table to show Kakashi the unfinished garment that he had been working on: a navy blue beanie. The shape of it was a bit funny though, the end was pointy making it look like a blue ice cream cone. 

“No.” The silver haired man said after a quick glance.

“Why not? This time you’d be part of the joke.”

Kakashi stood still, suddenly very interested in his Icha Icha.

“Are you… jealous?”

“I don't care how ugly it is, I want to be the one to wear the stuff you make."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the bingo! I had a lot of fun writing it (◕‿◕) 
> 
> I took a lot of inspiration on this song from the chilean kid's show 31 Minutos, it's called "Mi mamá me lo teje todo". The video is really cute and wacky, and an english translation is easily found online if anyone's interested to check it out.  
> After the inicial idea was formed, it practically wrote itself (¬‿¬ ) 
> 
> (Also I didn't have a beta for this and English is my second language, so grammar errors should be expected. If you catch anything that reads weird, please feel free to let me know! <3)


End file.
